Wedding Dress
by Aerosophical
Summary: The day of Serah's wedding and not everyone is completely happy about it. One-sided Farroncest, Songfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII nor do I own Wedding Dress by Taeyang/YG-Entertainment **

**Note: Lyrics are in bold italics and this is in Lightning's POV.  
**

...

I could not believe it, Serah was getting married today. After all of the L'Cie business who was I to stop her? I gave them both my blessing, even though my heart cried out to stop it all.

**_Some say it's not over 'till it's over  
Guess this is really over now  
There's something I gotta say before I let you go  
Listen_**

"Serah!" I called out to her. Would I have the courage? No, I scolded myself. I couldn't do this to her, not anymore. I missed my chance when the wedding was decided.

She walked over to me in her elegant and beautiful wedding dress. It took my breath away.

"Is something wrong Claire?" Her eyes gazed up at me questionably. I winced at my real name but pushed the thought aside for now.

**_When you have a fight with him  
Sometimes you cry  
And feel sad and blue  
I become hopeful_**

You came home one day in the rain, drenched and covered with tears. You claimed it all to the rain but I knew better than that. I hugged you in an effort to comfort you, but the tears never stopped. You said it was an argument with Snow and my heart would ache for you. If I had been in his position, I would have never made you cry…

**_My heart aches secretly  
Then just a hint of your smile  
Can make feel fine again_**

Sensing my distress, you looked up at me and gave me a teary smile, attempting to show that you were fine. Even through all the tears, you still tried to comfort me. I glanced at your lips and bent down. No. I would be taking advantage of you if I did that. Instead, I stopped halfway and settled for kissing the top of your head. I knew your lips would never be mine.

**_To keep you from figuring out how I feel about you  
Coz then we would drift apart  
I hold my breath, bite my lips  
Oh, please leave him and come to me_**

You would never belong to me. As your sister, I knew it was wrong. But, my feelings always screamed to take you away from him. I wouldn't dream of wrecking our relationship so I kept silent. But… that didn't stop me from hoping that you would come back to my side.

**_Baby, please don't take his hand  
Coz you should be my lady  
I've been waiting for you for so long  
Please look at me now_**

I realized I had feelings for you at 16. I knew it was wrong and you would probably never feel the same. After all these years, I still hoped you would reciprocate my feelings. It wasn't meant to be though; Snow eventually became your significant other.

**_When the music starts  
You will vow to spend  
The rest of your life with him  
How I prayed every night  
This day would never come_**

I walked beside you in the aisle and couldn't stop from thinking how beautiful you were. I had always prayed this day would never come. The day you would be separated from me. I wished you broke off the engagement, but that was only my selfish wish.  
_  
**The wedding dress you're wearing**  
**It's not me (next to you)**  
**Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no**_

I gave you away at the altar; you and Snow would be the main actors of this stage. I would be left off to the side, always watching. That would never be me next to you.

**_You never knew how I felt about you  
And I hated you so  
Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy_**

You never did figure out my true feelings did you? Or you pretended not to notice. I hated you for it and sometimes wished you would feel unhappy so you could understand my pain. But I could never truly wish for something like that. Who would ever wish harm on their own family?

**_Now I have no more tears left to cry  
When I'm by myself I talk to you like you're here  
I've felt so restless every night_**

**_Maybe I've known all along this would happen  
I close my eyes and dream an endless dream  
Please leave him and come to me_**

You're off on your honeymoon now, and I'm left alone in this dark apartment. I could only lie on my bed, arm draped over my eyes. My tears threatened to turn loose, but I held them back. It's been so long since I've cried, and I wasn't going to start now. Instead, I lie here, thinking about memories long past. I sometimes imagined you were here, but my imagination could never compensate for the real you.

**_Please be happy with him_**  
**_So that I can forget you_**  
**_Please forget how miserable I looked_**  
**_It's going to be unbearably hard for me_**  
**_For a long while to come_**

It's over. The wedding went off without a hitch, and there's nothing more I could do. Since it's become like this, I hope you'll be happy with him. Please forget how sad I was at your leaving, if you noticed. It'll take a while for me to get over it, but until then, I can only wish for you to be happy.

* * *

A/N: So I found this fic stored away in my computer and found that I never finished it. This was written about half a year ago, and the lyrics in italics are from Wedding Dress by Taeyang. There are a lot of translations out there, but I thought this one suited the fic more. I like the relationship between the two whether it's incest or strictly in a family oriented manner. Which is why I've never written a FFXIII fanfic without them, haha. I also found another fic in my computer roughly 3/4 done, starring them as well, so if I'll publish that one soon if I'm not lazy. ^_^


End file.
